From Trouble to Help
by ShortB
Summary: Two teenagers with Turbo powers and ultralink partners are big troublemakers in Copper Canyon, but when Max and Steel come into their life, they start to change and want to be more help then trouble.
1. Chapter 1

As Mary and Juliana sped away from N-Tech, they both smirked and exchanged glances through their turbo-suit-helmets.

"Why did you do that?" Mary's ultralink Liz asked from inside her suit. The suit looked just like Max's, only, instead of where the blue was, there was purple in some places and yellow in others.

"Just for fun," was Mary's answer.

"We could have gone to the park," Juliana's ultralink Marcy said. Juliana's suit looked like Max's, too, but she had blue and orange.

"It was just a joke. Besides, there wasn't any real damage," Juliana rolled her eyes. There was a loud sound and an explosion. They quickly sped up.

"We need to get out of here before Max Steel gets here!" Juliana yelled to her sister. Mary nodded in response.

"Follow my lead!" she yelled back. "Go Turbo: flight!" she screamed out. Purple and yellow colors and hexagons surrounded her body. After they faded, she didn't have her speed suit anymore, but she had her flight suit on.

Juliana followed her lead, "Go Turbo: flight!" The same happened to her, but instead of purple and yellow, there was blue and orange.

Juliana burst into the air after her sister. When they reached high enough to be out of fire, they screeched to a halt and sped towards the city Copper Canyon. As they soared through the sky, they looked behind them.

_Oh, this is just great!_Mary thought sarcastically to herself. Max Steel was on their tail.

"Come on, Steel! Let's show these guys whose boss!," Max said to his partner right before speeding up.

"Sis! Stop, drop, and get ready to fight!"Juliana ordered. Marcy nodded to her younger sister. They abruptly stopped flying and dropped.

"Go Turbo: canon!" they yelled in unison. After the brief flash of lights, they were covered in a huge set of armor. They crashed into the ground and got up. Their canon mode faded away and they were covered up in their standard mode. Max Steel landed right behind them.

"All right, boys. I don't know how you guys have turbo-suit, too, but if you come along quietly, I won't hurt you," he said with a cocky tone in his voice. They turned around to face him.

"Wait, you two are girls?" he said with a shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, we are," Juliana hissed. Max was a surprised that two girls had Turbo powers and were able to sneak past the security guards at N-Tech.

Steel popped out of Max's suit.

"Hey, Steel. What are you doing?" Max mumble to his friend.

"You'll see, Max," Steel said. "All right, ultralinks, please come out of the suit." The two aliens did as he said very casually.

"M...Marcy and Liz? I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Steel exclaimed in delight.

"It's good to see you, too," Marcy said back.

"But what were you guys doing? N-Tech was pretty mad when you guys decided to trigger a grenade inside the base."

"I'm not entirely sure why we did, either. Our humans didn't say that they were going to cause any trouble," Liz replied.

Steel sighed and rolled his eye. "Sounds like my human."

"Hey, Steel! I heard that! Max yelled at him. Steel just smiled.

"Well, see ya!" Mary yelled as Liz and Marcy went back into their suits.

"Go Turbo: flight!" they quickly blast off away from Max.

"Hey, come back here!" he yelled after them as Steel went back into his suit. They sped above the city and dropped into an alley when Max wasn't looking.

"Whew, I think we lost him," Juliana wiped sweat off her forhead.

Mary panted. "Let's stay here until the coast is clear." They both changed back into their clothes and breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Monday, and the start of a new school year. Max made it into class just in time before the late-bell rang. He took his seat right next to a new girl. She had blond hair with purple streaks. Her shirt was long sleeved and was cut off right below her sholders. It was purple, and had a yellow ultralink outline on the front of the shirt. She had normal jeans and converse.

"Hi, I'm Mary," she smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you," he shook her hand.

"All right, class, settle down!" Max's new teacher Mrs. Smith commanded. Everyone quieted down and sat down into there seat.

After school, Max talked with Mary until her little sister Juliana caught up with her. Juliana wore a black sweatshirt with an ultralink outline on it. She had normal jeans and normal tennis shoes.

"Well, I gotta split. It was nice to meet you, Max!" Mary said with a wink. Max smiled and waved.

"Hey, Max! Do you think we could get a ride home?" Sydney asked. Kirby was standing by her side and was waving at Max.

"Sure." Max replied.

Later that afternoon after Max dropped them off, He and Steel decided to fly around and see if they could find the new two new turbo-powered-kids. All they found, though, was trouble. Out of nowhere, Mega-Elementor bashed him towards the ground. The last thing Max Steel saw before he blacked out was Mega-Elementor's laughing face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh...Wha, what's going on?" Max mumbled to himself. He had just woken up, but he had a terrible headache. He ignored the headache and looked around. He then remembered what had happened to him before he was knocked out.

"Steel? Steel, are you there?" Max asked in a low voice.

Max heard a low mumble, "Max? What happened?" Steel woke up.

"We went to look for those girls, but Mega-Elementor got us first."

"So, you're finally awake," Mega-Elementor walked around the huge stone Max was stuck on. Mega-Elementor had 'locked' his hands and feet with his rock-controlling abilities.

"Ya, so? What do you want this time? I've kicked your butt before, and I'll do it again!" Max said to the alien. He was starting to get cocky, but Steel didn't like it one bit. He secretly sent a signal to the two other ultralinks, Marcy and Liz, and made sure the signal couldn't be traced in any sort of way.

The combined-ultralink-alien laughed at Max's words, "And how do you plan on doing that when we've got you stuck on a boulder?"

Max decided to psych his opponent out. "You mean you haven't heard? I'm not the only person on this planet who has Turbo powers." He smirked inside his helmet when he saw his opponent start to panic.

"What?! You mean there's more than one of you?" Mega-Elementor nervously questioned.

"Yes, and if you don't let me go, they'll come in here and kick your butt for me."

All of a sudden, without warning, Marcy and Juliana and Liz and Mary shot down from the ceiling of the cave in their strength mode. As soon as they landed, they turned back into their standard mode.

_Wow, I was seriously not expecting for them to actually come, _Max thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

"Somebody call?" Mary smirked in her helmet. "You can call me Maze! Now get ready to have your butt kicked!" She pounded her fist into her hand.

"And I'm Marj! If you think you're gonna get away with this, you're sadly mistaken!" Juliana place her hands on her hips.

"Max, I sent a signal for them to help us. I have a feeling they can take down Elementor easily," Steel told Max in a low voice.

"I agree," Max said back in a whisper.

"Go Turbo: stealth!" Maze yelled.

"Go Turbo: speed!" Marj yelled right after her sister was done with her transformation. That's when things went wrong for Elementor. Marj kept him busy long enough for Maze to get to high ground, jump up, and transform into strength mode, landing on Mega-Elementor with her fist. She hit him right on the forehead which was where his weak-point was located. He rocked back and forth, then fell over.

"You're welcome!" Maze turned back to her standard mode and went to help Max break free.

"Umm... thanks, but what should I do about N-Tech? They still think you're the bad guys," Max said while he rubbed his sore wrist. They had helped him get out of his situation.

"We're not necessarily bad, but we don't like to call ourselves goody-two-shoes," Marj pretended to stroke an invisible beard.

"Well, could you guys at least tell me your names?" Max asked.

"Sure, but not here. AND... you have to tell us yours, too," Maze answered back. "But let's not do it here. He won't be up for a couple of hours, but I want to make sure no one hears or sees us.

"Deal." Max Steel followed Maze and Marj far away from Mega-Elementor.


End file.
